Cable connectors, such as jack connectors are well known in the data communication field. Connectors are widely used in communication networks which include a large number of patch panels, switches and end devices all dynamically connected by multiconductor cables, also known as patch cords or patch cables having connectors at their ends. Management of the connectivity of the physical layer of a communication layer includes monitoring and mapping of connection patterns between the end point devices and the network switch, which may require real-time identification (ID) of the communication switch ports to detect changes in the connections between end point devices and the switch.
Some existing solutions require installation of add-on hardware over front panels which may lead to cumbersome handling of the panels as the add-on device may cause mechanical interference while connecting and disconnecting patch cords. Other solutions may require modifications of the modular jack and the modular plug which is not desired.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.